Revisiting
by Angela Loves
Summary: After the fight of good and evil, Elle and Will must find a way to rekindle their relationship. But it's hard....With Elle and Kyle getting in the way and Will becoming more and more obsessed with the King Arthur legend. Full summary inside!
1. The Lecture

_**..::Revisiting::..**_



**..::Full Summary::..** After the fight of good and evil between Elle, Will, and Jessica, Elle and Will must find a way to rekindle their relationship. But it's hard. And troublesome. With Elle and Kyle getting in the way, and Will getting more and more obsessed with the King Arthur legend, they draw more and more apart. And Mr. Morton reminds Elle that Jessica may not be dead after all...

**Author's Note:** I don't own the book. But I do own the made-up characters and plot of this story. Please read **"Elle heart Arthur"**, **"The Pendant" **, and **"Excalibur" **to understand this story. It's like my own mini-series of Avalon High, and you need to understand the previous three stories in order to get this story and connect more with the emotions. Enjoy!



**..::Chapter One: The Lecture::..**

"No, I don't really." I answered.

"So, what's been up with you and Will? I barely see you two together." Liz told me on the phone.

"Oh, not much." I answered. It was like an interview about all the gossip going on in Avalon High. Nothing much happens here, and so the thing with me and Will has been the number one story buzzing around. And now my best friend is asking me for the inside scoop as a _casual _approach.

"Really? Well, you two seemed so perfect together. Even Jennifer thinks so, her having dated Will and all. What happened?"

_What happened? _What happened was that the dark side of the world has taken him away from me, and now...and now I have nothing left. All because of this stupid legend. I don't believe in this crap--- ---no matter what happened two days ago. It was all in my head. A dream, maybe. I don't know. I really didn't know.

"What happened? Oh, um." What could I say? _"Oh, the dark side of the Earth brainwashed him and we killed her, so, yeah, that kind of affected it alittle." _Yeah, right. Alittle. Will and I haven't spoken to each other since that day of the fight. It was so mystifying and so--- --- unreal. Like we were absorbed into a fantasy video-game or something. And the scary thing was that I didn't have one single scar on me. Nor did Jennifer who was stabbed in the stomach by Jessica, but woke up in the middle of the school where she once roamed hundreds of years ago, finding the sword that King Arthur dropped in the battle.

"Hello? Elle, you still there?" Liz called.

"Oh, yes. I'm still here. What did you say?"

"I asked you what happened between you and Will. It's like the break-up of John Lennon and Yuko Uno."

"What?" These days, Liz has been obsessing about the Beatles. Not that they were bad or anything. But comparing me to such a random couple?

"Liz, Will didn't die or anything."

"I know. But it's so heartbreaking. I can't imagine you with another guy. Or Will with another girl." I can. He was with Jessica for a long time now. Before we killed her, that is.

"Um, well. You know. Times have changed. I guess me and Will would still stay friends. No worries about that." Huh.

"Well, okay. Look Elle,.. ...I gotta go." Probably to tell people what she scooped up. "Talk to me tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure." I don't have anymore gossip to tell you anyways. "Bye."

I clicked the OFF button, and dropped the phone on the ground. I turned on my back on the bed and looked into the white, plain ceiling. I didn't tell my mom or my dad about the battle. Telling them would be like Christmas. They would write down the whole story and post it on their blog and get all their medievalist friends to come over and interview me and ask me questions on how it felt, what did things look like and blah, blah, blah. Like I wanted that to happen. So I kept it to myself. Only Will knows, of course, and Jennifer and Mr. Morton. No one else.

I looked out my window and saw the pool with my raft floating above it like it had no problems in the world. Well, I'll give it problems, and I grabbed my bathing suit and jetted downstairs.



Ah, the warm sun beaming on me, and the autumn scent of the pool. Suddenly all my troubles went away and there was not a care in this world. Or dark side. Yes, everything was a-okay.

"Ellie."

I looked up and screamed and my raft flipped over, splashing me into the pool. I got up and breathed, wiping the hair out of my face and wiping some water from my eyes.

I looked up again and saw Will.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd find you here. Don't know why, but I had a feeling." He sat down on the ground and looked at me, smiling.

"You had a feeling?" I asked, still floating in the water. This could mean something. Maybe he was getting his memory back after all!

"Yeah." he looked down. "But I don't remember anything else."

He must of read my mind. "Oh."

He looked at me, and squinted from the sun. "These past couple of days have been awkward, huh?"

"Tell me about it. But I wouldn't call it awkward. More like mystifying or frightening." I answered. Good. We were talking. Good sign.

"Kind of makes me think about all these things." He touched the water and let his fingers reflect. "Like, maybe I was suppose to go into the army. Maybe I was suppose to become stronger than I am today."

"You are strong, Will." I didn't want to get out of the water, because I was wearing my bathing suit. The water was like clothes for me. "But there's nothing to think about."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, it wasn't like it was real. We shouldn't believe any of it."

"Why not?" he asked me. "It happened. We both saw it. We both killed it!" his voice raised. "And I saw you make that fire ball! It wasn't a hallucination!"

"Will...Just because it was there doesn't mean that we have to dedicate our lives saying that we're reincarnations of King Arthur--- ---"

"But it was there!" Will yelled, jumping up like he couldn't _believe _what he was hearing. "And I saw it! Maybe we were meant to do something, Ellie. Maybe we were meant to save the world from the dark side!"

"I'm only a Junior, Will, I can't take that burden!" I pointed out, raising my voice as well.

"Well, maybe you aren't strong enough."

I stopped. _Maybe I wasn't strong enough. _I sighed heavily. "Will, did you come here just to lecture me about all this shit?"

Will's voice lowered. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through."

He walked out through the backyard fence. "Will, you've changed... ...and I know it was for the worse... ..." I called out to him. "Why can't you just come back to the way you were before?" It was meant to be in my head. But it came out through my mouth.

He turned around and looked at me like I just plunged a knife into him. "Go back to how I was before? Is that how you deal with things, Ellie? Just go back into the past and not making something out of the future?"

I got out of the water and wrapped myself in a towel. "Will, I'm not going to believe any of it. Sometimes you need to set boundaries between hallucinations and fantasies and fireballs--- ---and get back to reality."

He shooked his head. "No, Ellie. This is my calling. And _my _destiny." he walked towards me and I could feel his breath on my face. "Nothing will stop me from finding out what I was before. And I'm going to make a difference in this world."

"But what about everything else? What about your life and school and your friends?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyebrows and pulled my chin close to his face, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead, he just whispered into my ear, "The way I remembered it, Ellie, you were my only friend." and then he walked away and didn't turn back.



The next day came. And suddenly I felt my stomach lurched into me. I would walk alone in the school. And I would walk out alone too.

I quickly went into my locker and got my books. I slammed the door shut and I heard a, "Hey Elle!"

I looked at Liz and Stacy who were looking mighty pleased with themselves. "Hi." I replied, and I turned around the opposite way.

But they didn't get the drift. "Guess what we've got invited to what and who!" Liz cheered.

"What?" I asked, not really caring for the answer.

"We got invited to Ashley's party tonight!" They chorused.

"Whoop-de-do." I said monotonously.

"Aren't you excited?" Stacy asked.

"I wasn't invited." I said.

"Well, we're inviting you! Since you invited us to Will's party, we want you to come to Ashley's too!" Liz cheered. "We'll pick you up at eight. Okay, ciao!"

"Wait---" But they left before I could say, "I don't wanna go to a stupid party."

Later that day, I dragged myself to the library and got the table in the corner--- ---away from the activity in the front.

I opened my notebook and doodled some cartoons. Then I heard the chair across from me moving.

There was Kyle.

"Hey, Elle." he whispered, since we were in the library.

I smiled then went back to my drawing.

"Um, you going to Ashley's party tonight?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." I mumbled. He looked at me with a puzzled expression, and I said. "Yeah, I'm going." with a smile because that was what you do when you wanted to get people out of your hair.

"Great! So, um. You wanna go together?" he asked.

"Together?" I asked him. "Why would you want to go together?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I understand. What with you and Will and all."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He didn't remember anything that happened during the battle, but I did. He saved me from Jessica. And going to that stupid party with him would kind of pay him back.

"I would love to go with you." I lied. I didn't mean to add in the 'love'.

And he smiled.




	2. The Party

**Revisiting**

Chapter Two: The Party

Even from outside the house, I could hear the music; pounding and vibrating, like a million people were jumping up and down.

I told Liz and Stacy that Kyle would pick me up instead, and did you know what they said? "No, you might use that as an excuse not to go, we'll come over and wait with you and 'Kyle'." I heard a sarcastic tone in her voice when she said, 'Kyle'.

"I can't believe you guys won't believe me." I said, as they came into my house a few minutes after I hanged up the phone.

"Well, you know you. You didn't want to go, but we think it's a remedy to forget about Will and all these things in that little head of yours." Stacy said taking off her coat. She looked great, with a black halter top and faded jeans.

"What are you wearing to the party, Elle?" Liz asked me. Was she kidding? I twirled around and posed.

"What do you think I'm wearing?" I asked. I was wearing a white blouse and training pants.

"Training pants?" Stacy asked, looking at me up and down. "Oh hell no. Come," she grabbed me by the arm and took me to my closet. "We'll choose for you."

"Ooh. What about this one?" Liz took out my skirt from freshman year. "A nice red plaid mini-skirt."

I took the skirt away. "This isn't a mini-skirt, it was a skirt I bought when I was a freshman back in Annapolis. I can't fit into this."

"Obviously when she was a freshman, she had a better fashion sense." Stacy whispered to Liz. Like I couldn't hear them.

"It was a school uniform." I informed them.

"Wear it." Liz insisted.

I shook my head.

"Wear it!" Stacy yelled. They were _so _bossy sometimes.

"Ugh." So I ended up wearing the really short mini-skirt, that was probably five inches above the knee. I wore stockings just to feel the least bit comfortable.

"You look sexy!" Liz commented. That was the exact thing that I was avoiding. But before I could dash back into my bedroom, the doorbell rung, and it was time to go.

‚‚‚

So there I was, hearing the music even from the inside of Kyle's car. I heard Liz and Stacy gasp from the back seat, and they hopped out. I got out slowly and Kyle reached for my arm. "The louder the better, right?" he said.

I smiled to be friendly, but inside I was thinking, _"He's lucky he saved my life or I wouldn't be here smiling like an idiot."_

We went inside, and my ears vibrated with the house, because it seemed to me that they broke the sound barrier. People didn't seem to notice us as Ashley opened the door. "Glad you could make it, Kyle." she looked at me and her smile got smaller. "You too, Elle." She was like a living Barbie doll. With long, silky, blonde hair, and I was surprised that she was as tall as me too. She was skinny as a pole, though, and I wondered if she ever considered modelling. Or eating.

The place was packed. Teenagers--- ---some I've never seen around school before--- ---were all there. And it seemed like there was more room too... ...The place was a mansion. Probably as big as the white house--- ---if not exaggerating. It was covered in wooden cabinets with glass doors and gold plated things--- ---they were definitely living in a pool of money. I wished my pool was like that.

"Hey, Ashley!" Liz and Stacy chorused. It was like they were her best friends, or something. "What's up?"

But Ashley snickered--- ---which was funny because there was nothing funny. Then she looked at me and Kyle, "Who the hell are they?"

"Um," Liz looked at Stacy. "You invited us, remember?"

Ashley laughed--- --- really laughed--- ---at them. "No, no. You _actually_ believed that I would invite... ...um... ... _special _needed socialists (losers) like you? I asked you two to invite Elle." she smiled at me. I thought she didn't like me with the small smile earlier. Yeah, I'm _so _relieved. Huh, like I really care she invited me. "I heard about you and Will." Really, from who, I wonder. "I thought it was okay to invite you. You know, to get over him." But then she looked at Kyle holding my hand. "But it seems as though you're okay about it anyways." she left us with a little wave, and "Enjoy the party." remark. Like that was ever going to happen.

‚‚‚

I walked around the kitchen to look for some drinks, but all I found were couples kissing and making out. I finally found the punch bowl and poured some into a red cup. This scene looked just like a movie--- ---with all those teen parties and teen trash. I wondered if bright red cups were the only choice for a teen party.

"Elle!" Kyle walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. "I want you to meet somebody." and he brought me from the kissing couples and into the crowd of people dancing to the music.

I noticed--- ---as we made our way through the crowd--- --- the people from detention I saw a couple of days ago. When I went into detention because of being late to first period class because I was stood up by Will who was just making out with Jessica--- ---it was all I couldn't forget but refused to remember.

"Elle, this is Josh, and his main squeeze from the longest anyone he had to date, Mary-Ann." There was this big, buff guy and a small, red-headed girl. I barely noticed her because she was hugging Josh's huge arm.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"We met before, right detention girl?" Josh nodded at me.

"I'm sorry about you and Will." Mary-Ann screamed. I barely heard her with the loud music.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I told her. Whoa. Where did that come from?

Mary-Ann smiled. "Then you're okay that he came to the party too?"

I felt my face heating crimson. After the incident at the pool, I was even more nervous than I could of been before that he was here. If it weren't for the fight at the pool, I would of been going to this party with Will. Oh, curse you, King Arthur!

I quickly looked around the living room, and didn't see him anywhere. "I suppose not." I lied.

Kyle noticed the awkwardness and pulled me to the other side of the room. "Sorry about that." he said. "I guess the whole school is buzzing about this, huh?"

"Well, there's nothing else to talk about, so I guess a big break-up with the all-around good guy and a track star is the biggest thing to ever happen here."

"I don't think so." Kyle said. He looked around him and said, "Let's get some privacy, huh?"

"What do you mean... ...privacy?" I asked, because I totally knew where this was going.

"I need to ask you something." he pulled me upstairs, where the music died down a little--- ---maybe because we were on the fifth floor or something like that. We went into one of the bathrooms--- --- this place was huge, may I remind you?--- --- and he closed the door behind him.

"What do you need to ask me, in the bathroom?" I asked, _scared_ where this was going.

"You know what." he said. "What happened two days ago in the football field."

"Oh," I breathed, totally relieved. "You just wanted to know that."

"Just wanted to know that?" he asked. "This is something _big_."

"You don't remember any of it anyways... ...And I want to forget it. There's nothing to talk about." I said, going to the door.

But Kyle threw his hands over the lock. "I saw you and Jessica in the field on a stormy day--- ---and Jessica was about to stab you--- ---and then I wake up in the middle of the field with bright blue skies and you and Will standing over me." he shook his head. "_That _is something big."

I crossed my arms and sat at the edge of the tub. "How long have you been in Avalon High?" I asked.

"Since freshman year." he answered.

"I've only been here for Junior year, and already things have been going hectic around here."

"Tell me what happened in that field." he said. "And what happened to Jessica, and Jennifer, and you and Will. What the hell is going on?"

"Ever since I first came into this school, Mr. Morton has been suspecting me--- ---and Will and Jennifer and Lance--- ---to be reincarnations of King Arthur and his court... ...Of course I didn't believe it, but when Marco, Will's brother, almost shot us down at gun point, I had doubts about the whole thing being fake..."

"So, this happened before?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Then two weeks after that, I saw Will and Jessica, and I knew Will could of never done anything like that to me--- ---or anybody else--- ---but then I heard a loud whistle. It was like a screech, and my head started hurting, and all hell broke loose... ...Jennifer didn't make it out of that bathroom the way I made it out at first. If I didn't dash out of there, I would of been stabbed also... ...and Jennifer would of been dead too... ...But hundreds of years ago, Guinevere didn't die by getting stabbed, but the Lady of Shallot does from saving Will--- ---King Arthur." I was repeating what I heard from Mr. Morton when he explained this to me after the battle--- ---whether it was true or not... ...

Kyle was silent, so I kept going. "So I went to the first place I thought of, and I went to Mr. Morton. And he explained everything to me, and so I brought the sword of King Arthur to school--- ---and that was how everything started."

"With her stabbing you and everything? But what about me?" he asked. "I remember fighting her--- ---and then nothing! What happened to _me_?"

I hesitated. How was I suppose to tell him that he was stabbed in the heart? Because I couldn't explain why he was still breathing. "You were killed by Jessica too, and I--- ---I guess I healed your wound with my hand... ... As crazy as that sounds."

"Fucking yeah! You think I would believe this? This is some crazy shit I don't think... ...I'm sorry, Elle."

"For what?" I asked.

"I know how hard this is for you... ...Especially with everything going on... ...You must be terrified."

Finally, someone who understands. Why couldn't Will see that? "Thanks, Kyle. And I am."

He hugged me real hard--- ---but it was a nice hug--- ---something that made me feel like there was someone who cared--- ---genuinely cared.

"Let's go back to the party, huh?" Kyle said.

I smiled and nodded. And I didn't smile just because I wanted to be friendly. I unlocked the door and opened it--- ---but stopped when I saw Will standing there.

"Will," I started.

He looked at me, and a little above my head, and I turned around and saw Kyle and saw the bathroom and I looked back at Will and said, "No, no. It's not what you think."

"I guess I'll just use the other bathroom." He said. He glanced at me--- --- and for a while it felt like a hard look--- ---and walked away.

I banged my head on the door. "Oh, shit."

"You think he'll be mad?" Kyle asked me.

"He_ is _mad! And for all the wrong reasons." I cried.

‚‚‚

I went downstairs and looked for Will. I wanted to settle the record straight, and I wanted to talk to him about the King Arthur thing. Now that I talked to Kyle, I felt more confident about it.

I went into the kitchen, and I went through the living room, and then I spotted Liz and Stacy. "Hey, guys, have you seen Will?"

But Liz waved her hands into the air and I smelled her breath. "Did you know... ... Ella... ... That this place has a pool?...But...hehe... you wouldn't care because you have a pool too!"

I looked at Stacy. "Some football jocks put some alcohol into the punch, and Liz drunk a lot!" she cried.

I looked into the cup I was holding and quickly threw it away. Good thing I only drunk a sip. "Have you seen Will?" I asked again.

"I saw him by the pool" Stacy said.

"You got this?" I pointed to Liz.

"Unfortunately, she's able to tame." she said.

I went outside into the backyard and saw that there were two pools adjacent to each other and some patio chairs and I proved to myself even more that these people were as rich as hell.

I saw Ashley talking to some girls and I asked them if they'd seen Will.

"Elle, I thought you got over Will... ...with Kyle." Ashley said.

Then I realized that she had something for Kyle. "Ashley, if you want to make a move on Kyle, go ahead. But I need to talk to Will."

Ashley smiled, and tilted her head. "Aw. What a cute little girl. Wanting to find Will. We saw him over there."

"Thanks." I said. That was weird.

I went over to the patio tables (heard Ashley saying, "Let's go find Kyle.") and saw Will drinking some of the punch. "Will, don't drink that!" I warned.

"Why... ...not?" he asked.

"Because... ... they've put alcohol in it!"

Then I noticed that he laughed. "Oh, Ellie. So juvenile." Oh, no he's drunk too.

"Will, I need to talk to you, but now's not the time, I guess."

Then he reached to one of the patio tables... ... and he got out a beer bottle. He drunk it all the way down, and threw it on the ground, making the glass splatter everywhere. "Guess what, Ellie, I'm the 'they'." He laughed a little. "That sounds funny."

"What?" He put alcohol in the drinks? "But Will..."

"You know what, Elaine. The Lady of Shallot!" he yelled.

"Shut up." I said looking around making sure no one heard him.

"You're afraid of everything... ... I don't think you can face the fact that you're in the dangerous world... ... with no one to guide you but your mummy and and" he tapped the shoulder of one of the girls who were talking to some football jocks. "What's that fella's name with the beard...and, and...who's breath smells like coffee?" The girls walked away, but looked back to check out Will.

"Will, you're drunk."

"Oh, shut up, Ellie! You think I don't know that!" he got another beer bottle, drunk it down, and banged it on the head of the guy wearing a football helmet.

"Arthur, you're insane!" he said spitting.

"Hey, Will!" Some guys appeared behind me, and gave Will more beer. "When you said that you wanted to spike up the punch, I thought you were kidding! I mean, a guy like you! Imagine that." the guy looked at me. "Who's your friend." he said, looking at me _way _to closely.

Will drank some of the beer and said, "She's no friend."

Suddenly I felt my chest clogging up on me, and my throat closing. I realized I was crying when I felt warm water on my cheeks.

The guy and Will clanged bottles, and cheered for free life.

I just got out of there as quickly as possible.

"Elle!" I heard Kyle behind me, but I didn't stop, "Elle. What's wrong?" he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Everything!" I said. "... ...Can you just take me home?"

"Sure." he said. "Sure."

I grabbed Liz and Stacy because I didn't want Liz to go home alone and went into the car.

I looked out the window and saw my reflection through the tinted glass. A girl with tears and red eyes. Some free life.

&&&

‚‚‚


	3. No Where To Turn

**Revisiting**

Chapter Three: No Where To Turn

Monday came too quickly.

I realized---as I walked down the hallways, feeling everyone's eyes on me---that I hated this school. I hated the teachers---Mr. Morton---I hated the people---everyone in between--- and I hated what I've become in it.

I heard whispers. I was today's gossip. It was post-party Monday, and everyone was spreading around what happened at the party.

What Will said to me.

What Will saw in the bathroom.

And what Will did with the drinks.

Will, Will, Will. I started to hate that name.

I hated every last bit of him.

I hate that I still love him.

I went to my locker, and saw two girls passing by giggling, and one of them saying, "That's the girl Will dumped."

_The girl Will dumped. _Dumped into where? Hell?

I got my books out and saw Stacy by my locker. "Liz didn't come to school today."

"Because she was drunk on Friday?" I asked.

"Her mom got really mad and she said she's going to have a word with Ashley's mother. But she's out of town and knows nothing about the party." Stacy said.

"Ouch. How's Ashley feeling about it?" I asked.

"Look." I saw Ashley approach me with some girls behind her. "I invite you"---she pointed at me---"to the party and get these two losers with you as a package. If you're friend's mom tells my mom that there was alcohol in the party, my mom will never let me stay home alone again! So next time any one in this school has a party---you three will not be invited. You'll just spoil everything!" She flipped her hair and walked away.

"Ouch." Stacy said. "Some drama queen."

"If you were in her position, you wouldn't say that." I snapped.

"Whoa. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

Stacy sighed and clutched the straps of her book bag even tighter. "Look, Elle. Everyone in school is talking about you and Will. I'm sorry to bring this up again, but you need to do something with your reputation."

"I'm not going to even bother with my reputation here at this crappy school." I said. I paused. "I told my mom what happened---I mean everything---with Jessica" I was really talking to myself because Stacy doesn't know about Jessica and the forces of evil. "And she said I'm transfering schools on Monday."

"What?" Stacy cried. "You can't just leave! This school would be nothing without you!"

I didn't answer.

"Don't give up hope now! I bet when you tell everybody that you're dropping out of Avalon High---they would stop the rumours and everything---"

"I can't do anything about it, Stacy." I said. "My mom told me that this seemed like the perfect time---"

"Perfect time for what?"

"We're moving to Toronto."

"In Canada!"

"Yes." I was sort of used to it. We moved to Germany once, Canada wasn't really a big deal to me now.

"No! Elle, just because Will said he didn't consider you as a friend, doesn't mean you should move to Canada!"

"It's not just because what Will said! It's because my life here has been a total hell. I've almost been killed here!"

"What?" she asked. Because I haven't told her about the incident.

I sighed. "Look, Stacy. I'll always remember you as a loyal friend. But my parents found a job in Canada and they enrolled me in school already. They were really upset that I didn't tell them... ...so all's fine now."

I walked away and headed to English. Then I saw hell standing at the other side of the hallway.

Will was there, looking at me. With his blue eyes---I could feel myself melting. But I kept on walking, and I walked passed him. But he didn't say a word to me.

News spread across the school like a forest fire in California. Everyone looked at me when I entered the cafeteria. Mary-Ann went to me and asked--- ---I guess on behalf of everyone in the cafeteria--- ---seriously, I have never seen the cafeteria so quiet--- ---"Is it true you're moving?'' she asked.

I nodded. I saw her shoulders shrink and she went back to her table. I couldn't bear the silence. So I raced out of there, so no more eyes could look at me.

I walked to the bathroom but stopped when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up--- ---and it was Will.

"Is it true that you're moving?" he asked.

"Let go of me." he released my arm and looked at his shoes.

"Is it?" he asked again.

"What's it to you? It's not like I'm your friend anyways."

"Ellie. What I said on Friday had nothing to do with you--- --- That sounds weird I know but---"

"Save the sorry speech, Will. Because I'm not listening." I walked away, but Will stopped me again.

"I was just jealous." he said.

"Of what? That the punch was sweeter than beer?"

"You know, Ellie. When I saw you with Kyle."

"Nothing happened."

"How was I suppose to know? I saw you in the bathroom with him!"

"I was telling him about what happened." I explained.

He looked at the ground again. "What am I suppose to say?"

"Nothing... ...At least nothing important to me." I said. I walked away from him.

"I don't want you to move." he said.

I turned around. "But I do."

And when I walked away, I knew he wouldn't stop me this time.

I was packing my room into two suitcases when my mother came. "You told your friends that you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it was easy considering the fact that I only had to tell one and then it would spread around the whole school."

My mother sighed. "I know, Elaine, that you've made a big impact in that school. I was surprised that you told me you wanted to go."

"I know it's for the best." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner---"

"Mom, it's hard enough that I'm still breathing in that school. Please, don't bring it up."

She nodded. "Well, when you're done, I want you to help me pack the kitchen. And Mr. Morton's downstairs."

"What?"

Mr. Morton looked crankier than ever. "Elaine, I demand you to stay in this school!"

"Mr. Morton. I can't. "

"Elaine, Jessica is not dead, I hope you know that."

If he told me that days before, I would of listened, but now, "So what?"

"So what? Elaine, Will would die if you don't help him."

"I don't have the power anymore, Mr. Morton. I just don't. I can't do anything about it."

"Elaine, don't give up hope now!"

"I didn't! I gave up hope days ago."

I started to walk back to my room, but Mr. Morton couldn't take no for an answer. "Jessica would still haunt you where ever you go."

I didn't turn around to answer him---well, not truthfully. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Morton. But that's not my problem anymore." and I ran into my bedroom.

I slammed the door shut and leaned on it---hopefully it would help me regain my balance.

And I wasn't afraid if Jessica just showed up in my bedroom right then and there. Because there was no way I could face her - and it wouldn't be a fair fight...

Which---with my luck---she was, sitting on my bed with a huge grin on her face.

&&&

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of ::Revisiting:: I know I left a big cliff hanger there, but I thought that was a good ending to the story. It may not be that jolly of a story, but whatever. More Avalon High stories coming soon! And a possible happy ending with Elle and Will... Thanks for reading ::Revisiting:: and **please leave a review**!!!!! I respect constructive criticism and positive comments as well!!!

Thanks for reading!

KJP


End file.
